An online content management system permits users to store content in association with their accounts on the online content management system. Conventionally, users of the online content management system are offered a set amount of storage space for an established price, regardless of how the user chooses to use the storage space. In some cases, a larger amount of space can be purchased by any user for an established higher price. In one example, a first allotment of space is provided to each user for free, with additional space available for purchase by any user at a set price.